


New Year's Eve

by dreamerforever_5



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Elriel, F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, Short One Shot, pure fluff, welcome to the elriel trashcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerforever_5/pseuds/dreamerforever_5
Summary: It's New Year's Eve, and Elain and Azriel decide to spend it at home.





	New Year's Eve

Huddled on the couch under a blanket, Elain called to the kitchen. 

“Don’t forget the marshmallows!” 

The rich aroma of hot chocolate already reached her from the kitchen, where Azriel was preparing the drinks. 

“I know!” 

She heard a soft chuckle as she settled just a bit further in the pillows. Az knew her better than anyone, maybe save for her sisters. 

A happy sigh escaped her lips as Az appeared from the kitchen, two steaming mugs in his hands. Handing her her mug, Azriel settled next to her and carefully scooted closer, enveloping her in his warmth. 

They were both already in their pyjamas, even though they were still supposed to go outside at twelve to wish everybody a Happy New Year. Just before, they had taken a maybe a bit too warm shower, and neither of them particularly felt the need to change into normal clothes. 

“You still have to tell me how you make the hot chocolate taste so amazing. I’ve never tasted a hot chocolate as good as yours.” 

She looked at him, the question in her eyes. 

“It’s a secret. I wish to make it for you for the rest of our life, so I won’t tell you. You won’t need to know.” 

Elain jabbed him in his side and he grinned at her, a playful light in his eyes. 

“But what if you’re on one of your missions and I want a hot chocolate?” 

She pouted, making doe-eyes at Azriel. 

“Do you want to deprive me of my hot chocolate then?” 

Azriel looked away, and she grinned. They both knew he couldn’t resist her doe-eyes, or her in general. 

Elain was ready to hear the secret of perfect hot chocolate, but then he said: “Maybe some day I’ll tell you, for now it’s my secret.” 

He seemed really pleased with himself, for he had been able to resist Elain, even though only partially. 

Elain huffed, surprise written all over her face, but still settled in closer to Azriel. 

They sat there for a while, content to just drink their hot chocolate. They didn’t need to fill the silence like so many others always felt the need to. Sitting or working together in silence was actually something they did quite often; Elain tending to her gardens while Azriel was looking at reports.

“Can’t we just stay here?” 

Elain softly mumbled it, more to herself than to Az, but he still replied. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean, just not go outside at twelve. I rather stay here with you than go out and having to wish everyone a Happy New Year. I honestly don’t want to go outside right now, last of all have everyone screaming Happy New Year in my ear.” 

For a second she was silent, but then she looked up, quilt written on her face. 

“That sounds really mean doesn’t it?” 

She buried herself more into the sofa, covering her face with her hands. 

“Gods I’m awful! What person would say stuff like this? Especially on New Year’s Eve?” 

A groan escaped her throat. 

Slowly, Azriel grabbed her hands, pulling them away from her face even slower. 

“It doesn’t sound mean Elain. It sounds like someone who has a family, a very busy family at that, and knows how special they are, but also how tiring they can be. You have the luck to see them as many times as you want, so if you just want to spend New Year’s Eve in peace and at home, that doesn’t sound mean at all.” 

Cupping her face with one hand, the other one still holding her hands, he looks into her shining eyes. 

“And to be honest, I don’t want to share you right now with anyone, even if they come banging on the door.” 

As her lips lifted into a small grin, she said: “I honestly wouldn’t be surprised if they do come banging on the door.” 

There was a short silence, both softly smiling at the other. 

“I guess it’s settled then.” 

Azriel kissed her on her head, and she leaned on his shoulder. They huddled under the blanket, looking at the starry night sky with just the two of them, waiting for the clock to strike twelve. 

\-----------   
A few hours later, after the clock had struck twelve, there was soft banging on the door. Voices sounded, mumbling things. Neither fae on the couch noticed, too deep asleep. 

They were as close as they could possibly get, yet looked as comfy as if they were sleeping in a bed. The dark male rested his head on the head of the soft female, who rested on his shoulder. The blanket they had been huddled under was long gone, but neither of them noticed as the other kept them warm. 

Eventually the voices left as the door was left unanswered, a few curses being shouted first, accompanied with laughter. 

Not waking from their slumber, the shadow and the fawn shifted a bit closer to each other, a warm smile lighting up their faces. They might have not realised that the new year had already started, but that didn’t mean they didn’t have a good start. 

Far from it.


End file.
